First Birthday
by Ljdamz1119
Summary: Another long one chapter story, Summary: After a children's birthday party, Po found out that Tigress doesn't have a birthday and did all he can to learn about her b-day. When he does, he bought her a present and made a surprise party. But then, The Five also realized that Po doesn't have a b-day and it's up to Tigress to cheer Po up.


First Birthday

**Another long one chap story.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Valley of Peace, villagers where busy doing some stuff... with some stuff. Po and the Five were busy training while Master Shifu watched them. Then, Mr. Ping came in.

"Po!" Mr. Ping yelled as he entered.

The Five and Shifu looked at the goose.

"Mr. Ping, what are you doing here? Can't you see were busy training." Shifu asked as he went near the goose.

"It's important." Mr. Ping replied.

"Is it another mahjong game?" Po asked, clearly annoyed.

"No, it's way important than that! Now come on!" Mr. Ping ordered, Po sighed and looked at Master Shifu who nodded telling Po that he can go.

Po was about to leave when Shifu spoke up.

"The Five would go along with you panda, and see if this really is important." He said.

"Great! I could use the extra help." Mr. Ping replied for Po.

The Five followed the panda and the goose to the noodle shop. When they got there, they saw the whole place was filled with kids and it looked like there was a party.

"So dad, what's going on here?" Po asked.

"It's a children's birthday party." Mr. Ping replied making the Five and Po groan.

"Dad? Really? This is important?" Po asked.

"Come on Po, I'm kinda packed up tight here." Mr. Ping replied. "The sooner you do this the faster you get to go back to training." He added.

Po groaned but reluctantly agreed. The Five also helped so that it would end faster.

While Po was busy serving some bowls of soup, he noticed Tigress was just watching the whole thing at the entrance. He went near and asked her what's wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Po, it's just, birthdays always remind me one thing that I don't want to remember." She replied.

"What?" Po asked.

"My birthday, I never knew when was my birthday." Tigress replied.

"Oh." Po replied but before he can talk again, his dad called out to him.

"Po! I need help here!" Mr. Ping yelled.

"Coming dad! See ya later Ti." Po said as he went back in.

After some minutes of working, the Five and Po went back to the palace. But there was one thing different in this journey back. Po wasn't even talking about anything, he was too busy thinking about what Tigress said.

_'She doesn't know when her birthday is?'_ Po thought, _'That's just unfair, I mean everyone should have a birthday.' _Then he sighed when he said the next two words, _'Also, me.'_

"Po, what's wrong?" Tigress asked when she heard him sigh.

"Oh, nothing." Po replied as he quickened his pace. "I'm just kinda tired right now." He said.

When they got to the top, they went to the barracks to have dinner. After that, Po decided to talk with Shifu. He found him in the Hall of Heroes.

"Master Shifu?" Po started when he got in the Hall.

"What is it panda?" Shifu asked.

"Well, a while ago, me and the Five were helping out in a birthday party and Tigress told me that it reminded her of what she doesn't want to remember." Po replied.

"What is it?" Shifu asked again.

"Her birthday." Po answered, "She says that she doesn't know when is her birthday and I was hoping if you know so that I would know and I could tell her." He added.

"Her birthday?" Master Shifu repeated as he stroked his beard. "I'm sorry panda, but I don't know when is her birthday." He said.

"Oh alright." Po said as he got upset, then he thought of an idea.

The next day, Po got out early and told Shifu about his plan, Shifu allowed him and Po sets off. When the gong rang, the Five came out of their rooms to greet their Master.

"Good morning Master Shifu." The Five said in unison.

"Good morning to all of you as well." Master Shifu replied, "Today would be like any other day, you would all train after breakfast."

"Yes Master Shifu." The Five bowed. Then Tigress noticed Po wasn't up yet.

"Master," She started, "Aren't you going to wake Po up?"

"Po? I allowed him to go do a task he wanted to do, he would be back soon." Master Shifu replied.

"What task?" Crane jumped in.

Master Shifu froze, 'Uh oh, I said too much.' He thought. "Uh what task? I don't know any task." He quickly added, "I mean, I'm gonna go meditate. If any of you would disturb me, I would give you a punishment way worse than the usual punishment." Then he went out.

"What was that about?" Mantis asked. The rest just shrugged.

With Po...

Po was walking towards his destination, Bao Gu Orphanage. When he got there, he knocks on the door twice and waited. Then the door opened revealing a sheep.

"Oh Dragon Warrior! What brings you here?" The sheep asked.

"Hello too, and you could just call me Po." Po started, "I was wondering if you have any information about a past orphan who lived here."

"And what would this orphan's name be?" The sheep asked.

"Tigress." Po replied.

"Tigress? I think we still have some information about her but why are you looking for information about her when you live with her at the Jade Palace?" The sheep said.

"I know, but she doesn't know about her birthday, and I just came by to ask if there's any info about her birthday." Po replied.

"Oh come in, let me look at some scrolls and see." The sheep said as she opened the door wider this time and made Po come in. The sheep went into an office and began to look through some scrolls while Po was waiting with some children busy playing around him. The children wanted Po to play with them which he agreed and played for a while. After a few minutes, Po sat on a chair to rest and wait more. Then two boy rabbits came to him.

"Mr. Dragon Warrior, we wanted to give you this drawing we made for you." One rabbit said.

"Thanks guys, and call me Po." Po replied.

"So, how does life in the Jade Palace feel like?" The other rabbit asked.

"Oh it was fine, a lot of training and awesome Kung Fu!" Po replied as he fist pumped.

"That sounds cool!" The rabbit said.

"Po, I have a question." The other rabbit said.

"Lay it on me." Po replied.

"Well, both of us are wondering if you like Master Tigress, like like-like her?" The rabbit asked.

"Yeah, do you love her?" The other rabbit added.

Po froze at this question.

"What? No. I mean, what do you mean I like-like her? I don't understand your question." Po said as he chuckled nervously. "Um... can you guys do a favor and never speak about this conversation ever again." He added.

Before the rabbits could react, the sheep came back with what looks like an old scroll.

"Now kids, why don't we leave the Dragon Warrior for a while." The sheep said while the rabbits walked away. Then she focused her attention back at Po.

"I think this might help you Dragon Warrior." The sheep said as she gave the scroll to the panda.

"Thanks." Po replied as he opened up the scroll, careful not to tear it since it is a little fragile and old. He began reading it and searched for what he needed. The scroll was readable but there were some smudges and rips in it.

"Okay, where is it?" Po said to himself as he continued reading, "Aha! Here it is! Tigress birthday is on... man, it's hard with this dirt smudge on the paper." After he scraped off the dirt, he can finally read the date. He read it silently and soon he beamed with joy.

"Thanks for the help again. See ya." Po said as he gave back the scroll and went out of the orphanage.

With Tigress...

Tigress was busy training in the training hall along with the rest of the Five yet she was still wondering where Po headed off to. While she punched and kicked the wooden dummy, the training hall's doors swung open.

"Happy Birthday!" A voice screamed.

The Five all looked to see a panda with cake. Then he went forward and stood in front of the Five.

"Birthday? Who's birthday is it today?" Monkey asked.

"It's Tigress' birthday!" Po said excitedly.

"What?" Tigress said looking quite shocked. "This has got to be a joke, how could you know when was my birthday?" She asked.

"Well, you see, I woke up early this morning and asked Master Shifu if I can go to Bao Gu Orphanage to see if I can find anything saying about you're birthday!" Po replied.

"Wait, you went to Bao Gu Orphanage?" Crane asked which made Po simply nod.

"And when I arrived a couple of minutes ago, I baked a cake!" Po said as he held up the cake.

"Thanks Po, but I prefer not to make my birthday such a big deal." Tigress replied as she turned and continued to train on the wooden warriors._ 'I can't believe Po went to the orphanage just to learn about my birthday. That's just too kind of him to do that.'_ Tigress thought as she inwardly sighed with happiness.

Po just stood there still holding the cake, "So, no cake then?" He asked.

"I want some." Mantis said.

"Me too." Monkey added as he went near the cake.

After training, the Five and Po went out of the training hall to get some rest.

"So, Po, does Shifu know about this?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, I told him before I baked the cake." Po replied.

"Okay, but as I said a while ago, I don't ..." Tigress started but was cut off.

"Want this birthday thing to be a big deal. Yeah I know." Po concluded. "But who shouldn't celebrate a birthday? I mean, come on, at least have some fun when it's your big day." He added.

"As I said, not to make my birthday a big deal." Tigress replied.

"Aw come on, I bet I can make your birthday the best birthday ever!" Po said as he ran to the barracks.

"Po doesn't really give up easily does he?" Viper said.

"Yeah he doesn't, that's why he can take a lot of beating up." Monkey said with a smirk.

"I just hope he doesn't go overboard with this. Just like Monkey's birthday." Tigress said as they entered the barracks.

Meanwhile with Po...

Po was busy in his room thinking about what to do for Tigress' birthday. "Come on Po, think!" He said to himself. "What should I do? I could give her a present but I don't know what." He added, "Maybe heading to the village might give me some ideas." Then he went out of his room and went to the village.

When he reached the market place, he began searching for a present or at least an idea for a present. While he was looking around, he noticed a chain necklace with what looks like the black half of a Yin Yang in one of the stalls.

"Cool! This should be perfect!" Po said as he held up the necklace.

"Ah, Dragon Warrior, it seems you like that necklace." A male goose who owns the stall said, "And for who would this necklace be perfect for?"

"It's for Tigress, it's her birthday today." Po said as he examined the necklace a bit more, behind the half of the Yin Yang was a weird red shape, it looked like nothing at all but just an odd red thing. Po didn't mind though since the necklace was just awesome for him, "How much for this?" Po asked.

"500 won, but you can have it for..." The goose replied.

"500 won? I don't have that much money." Po interrupted then an idea came to him, "Unless..." Then he ran to his dad's noodle shop, "I'll be right back, please save that necklace for me!" Po said as he ran.

When he got there, his dad greeted him.

"Po my boy, why are you here?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Well, I was sorta finding a present for Tigress for her birthday and I found this cool necklace but I don't have enough money for it so I came here since I got an idea on how to get the money." Po replied.

"Well, what's you're idea?" The goose asked.

"I was gonna, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I was gonna sell my action figures." Po replied. Mr. Ping was utterly shocked.

"Who are you and what did you do to my son Po?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Dad, I really need the money since this is the first time Tigress celebrated her birthday." Po said.

"Oh alright son, you go ahead." Mr. Ping replied then Po rushed in his room.

He grabbed the five action figures on his windowsill, almost dropping the Tigress action figure out the window, and went out to sell them. He roamed around the village trying to find a buyer when a pig came up to him.

"Excuse me Dragon Warrior, are you selling those?" The pig asked.

"Yes I am, I need money to buy something for Tigress' birthday." Po replied.

"Well, my son is a fan of the Five especially you and I was wondering if I can buy that?" The pig said.

"Great, a hundred won for each." Po said.

"A hundred won?" The pig said.

"Yes, that's what I said." Po replied.

"I'll buy it!" The pig said.

"Great!" Po said as he handed the action figures to the pig. "Goodbye guys." Po whispered to the figures before he let go of them. Then the pig gave five hundred won to Po. The panda instantly ran back to the stall where he saw the necklace.

"I've got it! 500 won!" Po said as he reached the stall.

"Uh... alright Dragon Warrior, but I was about to tell you that I would give you the necklace for 250 won..." The goose said but got interrupted by Po.

"Nah, its okay. You can keep the change." Po said as he gave the pouch of coins to the goose.

"Uh...okay then, pleasure doing business with you Dragon Warrior." The goose said.

"Yeah, don't mention it, see ya!" Po said as he went back to the Jade Palace.

When he got there, he made sure to keep the necklace hidden as he went to his room to wrap it in. When he managed to get in his room, he placed the necklace on a table and looked for something to wrap it in. "Alright, now what to use?" Po said as he began searching through a closet.

"Not this one." Po said as he rummaged through the closet, "Nope. Uh uh. No. Definitely not this one. Maybe... but no. Aha!" Po said as he found some silk cloth. "I could wrap it up in this!" He said as he began to wrap the necklace with the silk cloth.

Just then, Tigress came in his room. "Po? Are you in here?" She asked as she entered.

"Tigress!" Po exclaimed as he hid the present behind him. "What is it do you want?" He asked.

"I was just wondering where did you head off to after training." She replied.

"Oh I was... helping my dad at the shop." Po lied.

"Oh, and I thought about my birthday today, it's okay if we celebrate it but please don't go overboard." Tigress said as she turned to leave.

"You got it." Po replied then Tigress went out. "Phew." Po sighed. "Alright, Tigress is okay if we celebrate her birthday, I'm gonna make this her best first birthday ever!" Po said as he placed the necklace in his pocket and went out.

Night came and Po managed to get the Five and Shifu in his plan for Tigress' birthday. It kinda went like this...

Po went to the Hall of Heroes to see Shifu. When he found him, he asked if he wants to be part of a surprise for Tigress birthday.

"I'm sorry panda but I'm a bit busy." Shifu replied.

"Aw come on, can you please join in? For Tigress." Po said.

Shifu stroked his beard and thought for a moment. "Alright, I may also had a present for her." Shifu said.

"Yes! Now for the rest of the Five and please don't tell Tigress anything about this surprise." Po said as he ran off.

Po managed to find the three boys in the kitchen talking about some stuff.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" Po started.

"Sure Po." Crane replied.

"Well, can you guys join in with a surprise I'm planning for Tigress' birthday?" Po asked.

"Uh...okay." Mantis replied.

"Great! And I hope you guys have some presents for her." Po said a he went to go find Viper. He met Viper in the hallway.

"Viper! I was just looking for you. Can you help me with this surprise..." Po started but got cut off.

"I'm in." Viper interrupted.

"Uh...okay, and I hope you have a present for her." Po said.

"Oh I already have." Viper replied.

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed.

Present time...

"This birthday would be awesome!" Po said as he walked in the kitchen to see Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, and Shifu.

"So guys, are you ready?" Po asked making the five nod back. "Great, now Viper, distract Tigress for a while. While we prepare for the surprise." Po said.

"Got it." Viper said as she went out to find Tigress.

"Alright, let's get going." Po said.

With Viper...

Viper was slithering outside when she bumped into Tigress. "Tigress, where are you going?" Viper asked.

"Oh I was heading to the kitchen, why?" Tigress asked.

"Oh I was just finding you and see if you want to go down to the village." Viper replied.

"It's kinda late at night." Tigress said as she looked above.

"Well, who cares." Viper said as she grabbed Tigress' arm with her tail and dragged her out of the palace.

"But Viper..." Tigress struggled to escape the snake's grasp.

"Aw come on Tigress." Viper said as she pulled harder.

After a few minutes, of walking around the village doing nothing, Tigress spoke up.

"This is getting boring, I'm going back to the palace." She said as she went back to the palace.

"You're right, let's go." Viper said knowing that the guys might be done already.

When they got there, Tigress went in the kitchen to a big surprise.

"Surprise!" The group yelled startling the tiger which made her, on instinct, grab the first person she saw and raised a fist.

"Gah! Tigress, it's me, Po!" The figure said.

Tigress realized what's going on and released her hold on the panda. "Sorry Po, you should've known better not to surprise a Kung Fu master." Tigress said.

"Yeah, should take note about that." Po replied.

"Happy birthday Tigress." Viper started.

"Thanks." Tigress replied.

"Anyways, why don't we give Tigress our presents!" Po said excitedly. Everyone nodded and grabbed their presents. Shifu was the first to give Tigress his present.

"Happy Birthday Tigress." Shifu said as he handed the present.

"Thank you Master." Tigress replied as she opened up the box, inside was a painting of Tigress when she was young and Shifu.

Next up was Viper. Hers was a new tunic for Tigress. Crane's gift was a painting of the Five, Po and Shifu all together. Monkey gave her some almond cookies he baked while Mantis gave her some perfume since that's the only thing he can think of.

"Now for my present, and I went through a lot to get this." Po said as he handed his present wrapped in a silk cloth.

"What could make you go through a lot to get a present?" Monkey asked.

"Well, see for yourself." Po replied as Tigress opened it up revealing the chain necklace with the half of a Yin Yang.

"Po? Where did you get this?" Tigress asked.

"I bought it for five hundred won, took me a while." Po replied.

"Where did you get all that money?" Mantis asked.

"Oh that, I had to sell my action figures." Po replied.

The group just stared at him. "What? You sold your action figures? Who are you and where's Po?" Mantis said quite shocked to hear that.

"Guys, relax, I just found a gift for Tigress and I sold the figures just to buy it." Po said, "Besides, who shouldn't have a great birthday?"

"Well, I just can't believe you did that just to get me this necklace, it's wonderful." Tigress said as she inspected the necklace and saw the red thing behind the half of the Yin Yang.

"Anyways, let's have dinner!" Po exclaimed as he went and served the group some food.

While eating, Mantis decided to speak up.

"So Po, how come you make every birthday like a holiday yet I noticed that you don't celebrate your birthday at all?" Mantis asked making Po freeze.

"Um...well...it's because...it's because I don't know when's my birthday." Po replied.

"What, everyone should know about their birthday. You even went to Bao Gu to find out Tigress' birthday." Crane said.

"Well, mine would be a bit complicated. I wasn't found by an orphanage, I was left by my mom in the middle of the woods in a radish basket on a snowy night when Shen attacked the panda village. I was found by my dad, Mr. Ping, and he took care of me and he doesn't know when's my birthday. That's why I make every birthday I get invited in a very special day since I can't celebrate my birthday." Po replied looking a little upset. The group noticed this and changed the topic.

"So, guys, how was the day so far?" Monkey asked.

Tigress was still looking at the panda who had his head hanging low. _'It's still now I realized that Po doesn't know his birthday as well, and this one would be hard to figure out unless we asked his parents which is either dead or somewhere around China.'_ She thought._ 'If he can give me a great gift, I might as well give him one to cheer him up as well.'_ Tigress thought. Then the night came by quick, after dinner, the Five plus Po and Shifu went to go to sleep.

Tigress was still thinking about cheering Po up since he doesn't know when his birthday was. Then her attention changed to the necklace on the small table beside her bed. She picked it up and looked at it, and noticed the red thing behind the black half Yin Yang.

"What could this be?" Tigress asked herself. "Probably something that involves the other half." She said as she wore it around her neck, "This looks wonderful."

The next day, the morning gong rang and the Five came out of their rooms.

"Good morning Master Shifu." The Five said in unison.

"Good morning as well..." Master Shifu replied but noticed one student was missing. He sighed and went in front of Po's room. "Panda get up!" Shifu yelled as he opened the door to see no one.

"Where is that panda?" Master Shifu asked, "Has anyone seen Po?" Master Shifu asked the Five who shook their heads.

"Continuing on," Master Shifu said, "Today would be like any other day, you will all train after breakfast, if we can find Po."

"Yes Master Shifu." The Five replied. Then Master Shifu went off to meditate while the Five just wondered where Po was.

"Where could Po be?" Crane asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go find him, you can go ahead to the kitchen because I think I know where he could be." Tigress said as she went out. She soon found Po near the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She went near him and watched the panda eating some peaches while staring down at the village.

"Hey Po." Tigress started.

"Oh, hey Ti. What are you doing here?" Po replied.

"Well, aren't you gonna cook breakfast?" Tigress said.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Spent the entire night here." Po said as he got up and patted away the dirt on his pants.

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"Been thinking, about my birthday and stuff." Po replied, "So, how was your birthday?"

"It was fine, and thanks for the necklace again, it was wonderful." Tigress said.

"Well I can see that." Po said as he pointed to the necklace hanging on Tigress' neck.

"Oh, didn't noticed I'm wearing it." Tigress said as she looked at the necklace.

"Anyways, let's have breakfast." Po said as he walked towards the barracks.

"Yeah." Tigress said as she followed Po.

While walking, neither of the too spoke up. Tigress decided to break the silence.

"So Po," She started, "Did you really go to the orphanage to learn about my birthday? Or are you just making it up so that I could have a birthday?"

"Why would I make stuff up about birthdays? I really went to Bao Gu, where did you think I went off to yesterday morning?" Po replied.

"Just making sure this is real." Tigress said but she still isn't convinced that Po went to Bao Gu. So after breakfast, she asked Master Shifu if she can head off to the orphanage.

"Why would you go there?" Shifu asked surprised.

"I just want to know if yesterday was really my birthday and Po didn't make it up." Tigress replied.

"Alright, I'm also curious if Po really did find out about your birthday." Shifu said then Tigress bowed and left.

After a couple of minutes of walking, she made it to the place she hated when she was a kid. She sighed and knocked on the doors. The doors opened up a little revealing a sheep.

"Master Tigress!" The sheep exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if I can see any more information about me, like my birthday." Tigress said, not a response you hear every often.

"Um...sure, come right in." The sheep said as she lead the tiger in. Children noticed her and began to ran towards her either wanting to play with her or just have an autograph. While Tigress waited, two boy bunnies came up to her.

"Master Tigress, I can't believe your here!" One rabbit said.

"Yeah, at first, the Dragon Warrior came, now it's you!" The other said.

"So Po really did go here?" Tigress asked.

"Yes he did, we gave him a drawing too." The bunny replied. "Plus we asked him if he like, loves you." The other bunny said.

"You did? What did he say?" Tigress asked half curious and half shocked.

"Well, he didn't really say yes or no and he told us never to speak about the conversation ever again." The rabbit replied.

"Well why are speaking about it right now?" Tigress asked with a smirk.

"Oops." The other bunny said.

"Anyways, we are also wondering if you like Po, like love him." The other rabbit said.

Tigress just froze and thought about it.

"Um... well... I don't know... uh..." Tigress said trying to think of an answer. Then the sheep came back with the same scroll she gave Po before.

"Now kids, why don't we leave Master Tigress alone for a while?" The sheep said as she went near. The rabbits groaned but went away which made Tigress sigh with relief.

"Here you go Master Tigress, funny you should know that the Dragon Warrior came here yesterday." The sheep said as she handed the tiger the scroll.

"So he did?" Tigress said a she took the scroll and began to read it. "Now let's see..." She added.

After reading the scroll, she knew that Po didn't really make stuff up. She sighed and handed the scroll back to the sheep. "Thanks for the help." Tigress thanked as she left the place.

_'So Po really did come there.'_ Tigress thought as she went back to the palace.

On her way there, she stumbled upon a stall with a chain necklace just like hers but it had the white half of the Yin Yang. The female pig who owns the stall noticed her looking at the necklace and spoke up.

"Master Tigress," The pig started, "I see that you have an eye for this necklace."

"Oh, it's just like the necklace the Dragon Warrior gave me, only it was the Yin." Tigress replied.

"Well, I can see that." The pig said as she looked at the necklace on Tigress' neck. "My best friend actually owns that. He must've sold it to the Dragon Warrior." The pig added.

"Your best friend?" Tigress asked.

"Yes. He gave me this necklace to remember him but I decided to sell it since he told me when we actually met again, to pass it on to people who needed it. Also, between you and me, I actually loved my best friend but I didn't get the chance to tell him. I always wonder where he is right now in the village. I could see him now and then but we never really had time to talk to each other now." The pig said as she held the necklace, the one with the Yang. "I think I could give this to you since you have it's half, for free." She added.

"Thanks but..." Tigress tried to deny but she got cut off.

"Here you go, you can give this half to your best friend, the Dragon Warrior." The pig interrupted as she handed the necklace to Tigress.

"No, it's fine..." Tigress tried to deny again.

"No, I insist you take it and give it to your best friend." The pig insisted.

"Alright." Tigress sighed, "Wait, how did you know I'm best friends with him?"

"Well, you two seem to be together most of the time. So do you like me to call both of you lovers then?" The pig said with a smile making Tigress blush a little.

"No, we're just best friends." Tigress said.

"Okay, see you around. I'm gonna go try and find my best friend since I know he's around here somewhere." The pig said as she packed up her stuff.

"Okay, see you." Tigress replied as she headed back to the Jade Palace. She looked at the necklace the pig gave her and began thinking about Po. _'I think this could cheer him up.'_ Tigress thought as she smiled.

When she got to the palace, Master Shifu was there.

"So Tigress," Master Shifu started, "Is your birthday really yesterday?"

"Yes Master, Po really did go to Bao Gu." Tigress replied.

"Okay, but Po seems to be feeling... not like himself today, since you know what Mantis said." Shifu said, "I was wondering, if you have something to help cheer him up."

"I think I have something." Tigress replied.

"Alright. He's in his room at the barracks if you're looking for him." Shifu said as he turned and left. Tigress went to the barracks while the necklace given by the pig was safely tucked in her pocket.

When she got in front of Po's room, she knocked twice before speaking up. "Po? Are you in there?" She asked.

"I am, you can come in if you want to." Po said after a few seconds. Then Tigress opened the door a little and peeked in to see the panda lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So, how are you doing?" Tigress started as she went in and closed the door shut.

"Just fine." Po replied, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just came by to thank you for my birthday." Tigress said.

"Oh, okay. Anything else?" Po asked.

"Well, Master Shifu said that you are kinda acting a little not like yourself today." Tigress replied.

"So?" Po asked.

"So, I came here to cheer you up a little." Tigress replied.

"How?" Po asked.

"Well, since you gave me, how do you call it, an awesome gift. I thought I could cheer you up by giving you one." Tigress replied as she reached in her pocket and took out the necklace.

"Whoah, this looks just like the one I gave you." Po said as he sat up and inspected the necklace.

"Do you like it?" Tigress asked.

"I love it!" Po replied as he wore the necklace, he noticed another red shape or something at the back of the Yang but it was much different than the one in the Yin.

"Thanks Ti. This makes me feel a bit better." Po said with a big grin.

"No problem Po, just a little gift for you even if you don't have a birthday." Tigress replied but regretted it.

"Nah, I don't mind that I don't have a birthday." Po said.

"Well, at least your feeling like yourself again. See ya Po." Tigress said.

"See ya too Ti, I better go help my dad out in the shop." Po said. Then Po and Tigress went their different ways.

While Po was walking, a female pig came up to him. "Excuse me Dragon Warrior," The pig started, "I gave that necklace to your friend Master Tigress and she said that you gave her a necklace too and I was wondering where you bought the necklace for her?"

"Oh, I bought the necklace near Mr. Huang's." Po replied.

"Thank you Dragon Warrior." The pig said.

"No problem, and please, call me Po." Po said then pig walked away.

With Tigress...

Tigress was busy meditating under the Peach tree but her mind was always thinking about Po. _'I can't believe Po found out about my birthday. He really is a great friend, but it's just sad that he doesn't know when's his birthday. I just hope one day that he may find out so that he can finally celebrate his birthday. Okay, concentrate on meditating Tigress and stop thinking about that clumsy, chubby, cute pand... Wait what?'_ Tigress thought as she shook it off. Then, she heard someone come up behind her. She swiftly turned around to see Viper.

"Viper? What are you doing here?" Tigress asked.

"I noticed Po has a new necklace, I wonder where did that came from?" Viper said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I um...uh... gave it to him." Tigress replied.

"Why?" Viper asked.

"Well, I felt sorry for him since he doesn't have a birthday and I thought that I could give him a present since he gave me one." Tigress replied.

"I think it's much more than that." Viper said with a smirk.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Tigress asked getting a little nervous.

"You know what I mean, you're in love with him aren't you?" Viper said making Tigress freeze.

"W-W-What? N-No I'm not." Tigress stuttered.

"Really Tigress? You're stuttering. It obvious you love Po." Viper said.

"I said no!" Tigress said as she turned around.

"Tigress, we can do this all day until you tell the truth." Viper said calmly.

"Alright, maybe I kinda liked him, a little." Tigress sighed.

"I knew it!" Viper exclaimed.

"So? What's wrong with it?" Tigress asked as she turned to face Viper.

"Nothing, but I suggest you go tell Po how you feel because maybe you can't get the chance to tell him if you wait too long." Viper said.

"I don't know, what if he doesn't like me back and it would make our friendship awkward?" Tigress said.

"Aw come on Tigress, between you and me, I kinda noticed that Po acts a bit different when he's near you plus he kinda told me he had a crush on you since he was a teenager." Viper said.

"Alright, I might tell him." Tigress said.

"Great!" Viper said then Tigress walked away.

Tigress walked towards the noodle shop while she was thinking on he to tell Po she loves him. Then she reached the noodle shop and saw the panda waiting the tables.

_'Alright Tigress, you can do this.'_ Tigress said to calm herself down. Then she entered the shop to be greeted by Po.

"Oh hey Tigress, what are you doing here?" Po asked while carrying three bowls at once.

"Po, I need to tell you something." Tigress replied hen she found the courage to speak up.

"Uh...okay, what is it?" Po asked.

"Can we go somewhere private first?" Tigress asked.

"Sure, what about my old room?" Po suggested.

"Okay." Tigress agreed and followed Po in.

"Dad, I'm gonna be in my room." Po said to the goose who was busy cooking that he didn't bothered to look at the warriors.

"Okay son." Mr. Ping replied.

When the two got to the room, Po spoke up first.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Po asked.

"Um...I just want to tell you something that I need to get off my chest." Tigress replied.

"Okay, what?" Po asked getting a little nervous.

"It's just, I'm kinda feeling a bit different around you lately and it feels a little strange yet it felt good." Tigress began making Po more anxious, "I didn't realize this before but now I knew what's going on. Po, I realized that, I ...I ..."

"I?" Po asked.

"I love you Po." Tigress said making Po's eyes widen in shock. "But if you don't feel the same, I can accept that." Tigress added.

"Well Tigress, I love you too." Po said.

"You do?" Tigress asked.

"With all my heart." Po said as he went near her kissed her passionately on the lips. Tigress melted into the kiss and purred a little as both of them enjoyed each others company. The two where so busy kissing that their necklaces came close to each other forming the Yin Yang and behind it, was a shape of a red heart. After the kiss, Po spoke up.

"Now how about we go grab something to eat?" Po asked.

"Sure thing Dragon Warrior." Tigress said as they both went downstairs, paw in paw. When they got downstairs, Mr. Ping finally noticed Tigress.

"Master Tigress! What are you doing here?" The goose asked.

"I came by to tell Po something." Tigress replied as the goose noticed the two warriors where holding each others paws.

"Well, about time son." Mr. Ping said to Po making him blush a little, "Who wouldn't guess, my son, the Dragon Warrior, is dating Master Tigress!" The goose added.

"Dad!" Po groaned.

"How about I get you two lovebirds some soup?" Mr. Ping said as he grabbed two bowls. "You two can sit in table five." He added. The two warriors went out of the kitchen and sat down on a table. While they waited, Po noticed the goose who sold him the necklace with a female pig, both holding hands.

"Look, it's the goose who sold me the necklace." Po said as he waved at the goose who waved looked to see the pig that gave her the necklace to be given to Po. Tigress smiled at this and noticed the goose, _'So she got to tell her best friend too.' _She thought as the pig waived at her.

Then Mr. Ping came to the two warriors and gave them their noodle soup, both ate happily as they both thought of each other and their future together.

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

* * *

**TA DA!**


End file.
